TKC : Quality Time Playing Follow The Leader
by uncutetomboy
Summary: Was inspired by a poster I saw about a week ago and I HAD write it down. :3 "The Kathy Chronicles" : The Lair is empty, save Klunk, when Kathy Jones decides to visit the Turtles. What's a girl and a cat to do? R&R and enjoy!


_Authoress' Notes: Here's what you can consider as the Third Instalment of the "Quality Time…" mini-series, but there's no set time-line for this one, so place it anytime in The Kathy Chronicles' you want to. Please, remember to R&R, and, most of all, enjoy!_

_Summary: Just a funny little one-shot in the QT mini-series of TKC. This was actually inspired by a poster I saw about a week ago and I couldn't help but write it down. The Lair is empty, save Klunk, when Kathy Jones decides to visit the Turtles. What's a girl and a cat to do?_

_**Story dedication: To my close Donnie-fanatic friend who has converted me to love Donnie with her amazing TMNT stories: randomlass a.k.a. Kat. I hope you like it, Kat! Everyone else, check out her stories; they're definitely worth the read.**_

_Disclaimer: Nope, I have absolutely no claim to the characters of TMNT or Usagi Miyamoto; they belong to their respective creators. I do own Kathy Jones, this plot, and this fic. R&R and enjoy._

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles:

Quality Time Playing "Follow The Leader"

A familiar chestnut haired eighteen year old let out a surprised yelp as she entered the Lair, only to trip over an orange blur that raced by her legs. With a quieter, compared to the yell, "Oomph," Katherine Jones, best known as Kathy to her friends and family, landed on her side as she fell to the floor. Blowing a piece of her hair away from her face, she glanced around for the culprit. Catching a glance of Mikey's orange cat, Klunk, as he zoomed around the room, she laughed. "Good afternoon to you, too, Klunk," she smiled, her soft hazel eyes twinkling at her being tripped up by the adorable cat.

Klunk just looked at her from where he was perched on top of the mound of televisions that were used in the Lair, having finally stopped racing around the room. _Raph must have slipped catnip into his food… again, _she mused, amused by her thoughts. After a moment, he tilted his head, bright green eyes studying her. Kathy raised an eyebrow, noticing he seemed to be sniffing the air; she smacked her forehead, realizing why he was looking at her with, as Mikey would describe, an accusing look. "Sorry; I forgot all about having them on me," she apologized, taking the cat treats out of her cargo pants pocket. She opened the bag and offered it to her boyfriend's brother's cat, who hopped off of the televisions and happily came over and accepted the treat she had placed into her hand. "Are you the only one home, Klunk?" She cooed, using two fingers to gently rub behind the friendly feline's ears; she chuckled as Klunk rubbed against her side, since she was now sitting on the ground as opposed to being sprawled, and an audible purr erupted from his chest. She stood up and, picking up the orange cat, she cradled him with one arm while the other arm continued to rub behind his ears as she glanced around the quiet Lair.

"Hmm, wonder where everyone is?" Kathy mumbled, more to herself than to Klunk.

Klunk seemed to deem her question worthy of an answer from him, because he mewed before hopping nimbly from her arms and walking a few feet. About four feet away from her, he turned around and stared at her; his intense green eyes focusing so intently on her gave her the "willy-nillies" as she and Mikey referred to them.

"You want me to follow you, Klunk?" She was stating a fact, although it sounded more like she was asking Mikey's cat. _Which would mean that I'm going as crazy as Donnie when he talks to his inventions… although, he is __**so**__ adorable when he does that,_ she grinned, thinking of her boyfriend who was the genius in his family.

Klunk just gave her a look, causing her to raise an eyebrow at him; seemingly satisfied that she would follow him, he walked towards the kitchen, which was where she and Mikey often bonded over cooking for everyone.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Kathy sighed, resigned to the fact that she was talking to a cat and following said cat around as though he knew what was going on. _I really have gone bonkers if I'm talking to Klunk as though he'll answer me,_ she thought ruefully to herself. When she got to the kitchen, she glanced around, but she could find hide nor hair of Mikey's beloved cat. "Klu- eeee!" She squeaked as Klunk neatly jumped over her head; looking up, she deduced that he'd been on an empty ledge that she and Mikey had yet to find a use for which was attached to the top of the doorway. "Don't do that," she reprimanded the feline, her hand over her racing heart.

Klunk just looked at her calmly, despite the slight embarrassment she had at being snuck up on by a cat as she glared at him lightly. He sat on the tiled floor and tilted his head to the side, giving her an expectant look. "What is it?" She sighed, giving in under his Kitty Eyes; like with Mikey, she found she had a hard time staying mad at him.

Klunk turned and hopped up onto the counter and, walking over to him, she spotted the note that was left on the counter. "Smart kitty," she praised, fetching another treat from the bag in her cargo pants and giving it to him before she picked up the note and sat on one of the stools to read it.

She read it silently to herself:

'Dear Kath,

'Master Splinter decided to surprise us with a Day-long Training Trip to Usagi's Dimension when we woke up this morning. I know you weren't planning on visiting today, but knowing you, Beautiful, you showed up without calling. -'

Kathy blushed and mentally cursed herself for becoming so predictable before she continued reading:

'- Hopefully, we'll be home in time for me and you to get some "Quiet Time".

'All my love,

Donnie xo'

She smiled at the thought of the promised "Quiet Time" with her boyfriend. _Oh, if I get my way, it'll be much more than "some Quiet Time", _she thought, almost wickedly, to herself before she smacked her forehead. _Note to Self: Stop hanging around Raph and Casey so much; they're bad influences when it comes to having a "Pure" Mind, _at this thought, she chuckled quietly to herself.

Kathy turned to Klunk, who was still sat on the counter with his tail swaying lightly back and forth. "What would you think of some "Happy Days", Klunk?" The orange cat just blinked at her, which she took as agreement. Grinning mischievously, she scooped him up into her arms, affectionately, albeit absentmindedly, rubbing his ears. "Now, where did Raph hide Season Two?" With this thought, she strode determinedly out of the kitchen, aiming for the second-oldest Turtle's, who also happened to be her closest friend, room. "I'm in the mood for some Fonzie-ness…"

When Mikey, Raph, Leo, Donnie, and Splinter got home several hours later, it was to an empty, or seemingly empty, Lair. "I guess Kathy didn't stop by," Mikey sighed, having been looking forward to seeing his close friend and sister-figure.

"Aaay," Kathy popped out at them from behind the couch, causing the four Turtles to jump and yell a little with surprise. Raph, glaring at his best pal's Ward, opened his mouth. He was about to say something when she grinned and, snapping her fingers once, a familiar orange blur nimbly jumped from one of the many rafters of the Lair and he was given a face-full of fur. "What's wrong, Raph?" She asked, and, looking down at where he'd tripped backwards and landed on his shell with Klunk sitting comfortably on his face and licking his left paw, failed miserably at sounding innocent as her voice rung with laughter at the sight of her usually unflappable friend… flapped. "You know, Raph, orange definitely suits you," she commented offhandedly, causing Raph to lunge at her, Klunk having abandoned his perch of the red-bandanad Turtle's face. "Oh, come on, Raph! Have a little humour, would you?!" She yelped, jumping up from where she was perched easily on the back of the Turtles' couch and running around the Lair with her temperamental, albeit very protective and caring friend, chasing after her as his brothers looked on in amusement with Mikey on the floor in his laughter.

A quiet chuckle erupted from Splinter, causing his three sons who weren't preoccupied with chasing the mischievous brunette around their Home to look at him in surprise as he spoke almost offhandedly. "Remember, my Sons: The Ninja Cat strikes from above," his lips quirked as this sent the three observers over the edge and the Lair rang with their laughter.

End.

_Authoress' Notes: Like I said, a cute, funny little one-shot. Mainly because there aren't many Klunk stories out there, especially none when he's as smart as he appears to be in the Series. Oh, and, true to Splinter form (well, mainly Original-Movie-Form), I had to have Splinter "make another funny" as he is wont to say in the Original Movies._

_This was inspired by a poster of a cat seemingly jumping down from somewhere with its claws extended with the caption "Ninja Cat Strikes From Above", as some may have already guessed by Splinter's last line. I hope I did it justice. I hope everyone enjoyed it!_

_Please Read and Review; the more reviews an Author/ess receives on a story, the more and quicker s/he is spurred to write. I accept all reviews: Comment, Compliment, and Criticism (preferably __**Constructive**__ Criticism); I accept Flames, but nothing with swearing in it, since the Default Profanity Filter is on my reviews._

_Cowabunga,_

_Laura a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


End file.
